powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RnR
New Power Hey I heard you are good withedits I was wondering if you could help me out with the editing on this blog:Bringing Back the Right To Remain Anonymous to get more support. Lightbuster30 (talk) 14:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I cant seek peace with u. but coo. Im good. im basically saying, ok. New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I want to inform you, that you removed my editing with the association of telekinesis and aura manipulation which are the same thing. So i will like it if you please unblock my editing. Thank you. Alright. Deleted now (had to delete your comment about adding a trivia, sorry about that but it's the only way to delete the entire chain) Gabriel456 (talk) 19:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chi Manipulation What's wrong with "Chi Energy" as an also called? Not looking for a fight, just wondering Gabriel456 (talk) 00:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) So, is it ok if I put it back? Gabriel456 (talk) 01:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Encapsulation I am planning to create this power and post it on this wiki page but I am not sure if it's acceptable.. what's your opinion about it? There's Firewall Generation already and I want to create the other elements such as the ones below: *Hydrokinetic Encapsulation *Geokinetic Encapsulation *Aerokinetic Encapsulation *Electrokinetic Encapsulation *Umbrakinetic Encapsulation *Photokinetic Encapsulation *Sonokinetic Encapsulation *Cryokinetic Encapsulation *Frigokinetic Encapsulation Tell me what you can say about it RnR :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey RnR, can you here me out. I want you to do a favor, can you please rephrase the first definition in the limitations list. I will tell you more about it later. Thanks a bunch. Okay, as we speak chi is physical. So on the Chi Manipulation list, under "limitations". Can you rephrase, Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of "physical" concentrated masses of it. Can you do that, i thought it might make more sense. Thanks a bunch, your the man! New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Naming Advice It depends, is your power dedicated to the manipulation of the unique aura of holy beings, or the holy part of "normal" auras present in most sentient beings (notably mortals) ? DYBAD (talk) 12:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know Yes, I do have a youtube account. CoolCat123450 (talk) 10:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Aura of Aura I was thinking, since we have all these different types of aura based powers, I was thinking of making a power just called "Aura", and aura of aura.--CNBA3 (talk) 12:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Response Sure. It's deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 17:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Metal Aura Do you know if Gajeel from Fairy Tail can emit energy from himself that's nature is similar to metal?--CNBA3 (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Anime version I mean, not talking about the manga version.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) LuckyEmile's "what's your problem" well, I can't add them, didn't you know that only few people can add people to the known users? I don't have premission, you Cirno. LuckyEmile (talk) 11:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me put back the three edits. Yo, RnR its been a while. Can you help me put back the three edits on telekinesis. Under "Also Called", some goon removed it for no reason. The three edits that were there was, "''Concentration, Focus, Thought channeling". ''Which actually made sense because telekinesis is a form of concentration and focus. So I'm asking you for this favor, If they remove it again, please block them. Thank you. Please put one of them back. Yeah but your missing the point, you have to be able to focus and concentrate in order to use or control telekinesis. That's very important, otherwise its going to back fire. So it will be more helpful and less confusing, if you put thought channeling and concentration back on the list please, that's all. Thank you Thanks bro. What happen Yo RnR what happen, who removed it this time. Stop adding "Primordial Deity Physiology" and the Primordials to MDP. The reason why I changed the name is exactly that: people kept saying users like "Chaos from Greek myth",etc based soley on the primordial part, which the page is not even about, it's about a monotheistic deity Gabriel456 (talk) 16:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No. Monotheistic implies that they're only one god, period. Primordials can be multiple gods that are as old, or older then the universe, but there is many of them (like Gaea, Uranus, Chronos, etc from greek myth). So, no, they're not the same. Not only that, MDP has Omnipotence, which the primordials clearly don't have Though if you want, I can delete the redirect and you can make a Primordial Deity Physiology yourself, or I can do it, if you want Gabriel456 (talk) 17:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you mind if I remake Deity Empowerment? I ask since you originally made it but renamed it to Divine Empowerment. I just thought the power itself would be to be empowered by gods, either by their existence or directly from them. or does Divine Empowerment already sum that all up? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC)